SKY Federation
'''SKY Federation '''is a fictional military organization of the government in Cyber Tokyo that originally appeared in Cyber Hero series. It is also as an espionage and counter-terrorism agency in the entire world. It is a successor of the previous organization known as the "Yokawan Federation" until the rise of the Yokawa Haikatzu which was broke into a civil war. Currently, the SKY Federation and the Yokawa Haikatzu are still enemies. Background Write the first section of your page here. Notable members Leader(s) / Commander(s) *Commander Skyridge - Leader and commander *Kara-Skye - Assistant commander Staff members *Harumi-Ohtani - Secretary *Vickie-Gailstorm - Assistant secretary *General Strait - Lead General of the Armed Forces division *Colonel Bates - Senior officer *Sergeant Callahan - Staff sergeant *Toyotahei-Ohtani- Intelligence Officer *Natsumi-Hanakazaki - Intelligence Officer Division Directors *Pietro-Papastinas - Director of the Athens division *Daniel-Reed - Director of the Atlanta division *TBA Male - Director of the Baku division *Rudolph-Merkl - Director of the Berlin division *Xi-Xiaung Han - Director of the Beijing division *George-Brady - Director of the Boston division *Dimitri-Klaazen - Director of the Brussels division *Miranda-Axelrod - Director of the Chicago division *Jake-Wanghu - Director of the Hong Kong division *M'hau-Mohana - Director of the Honolulu division *Sae-Sun Lin - Director of the Incheon division *TBA - Director of the Istanbul division *Jason-Regel - Director of the Johannesburg division *Daichi-Yukishiro - Director of the Kyoto division *TBA - Director of the London division *Micheal-Florence - Director of the Los Angeles division *Lisa-Stamkos - Director of the Miami division *Alexei-Strakov - Director of the Moscow division *Clara-Quebec - Director of the Montreal division *James-Peters - Director of the New York City division *Honoka-Maeda - Director of the Osaka division *Misao-Masahirou - Director of the Okinawa division *Victoria-Moreau - Director of the Paris division *Benjiman-Hancock - Director of the Philadelphia division *Dominic-Crystatellini - Director of the Rome Division *Minh-Lun Huan - Director of the Shanghai division *Dae-Hyun Ji - Director of the Seoul division *Ryan-Brady - Director of the Sydney division *Juri-Vrait - Director of the Tallinn division *TBA Male - Director of the Tirana division *Mako-Minari - Director of the Tokyo division *TBA - Director of the Toronto division *Robert-Sedin - Director of the Vancouver division *Gerald-Harrison - Director of the Washington DC division *TBA - Director of the Yerevan division Agents *Cyber Guy (Chris-Skywarp) - Veteran Elite Agent who is assigned for all division. *Strato Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Atlanta and New York divisions. *Neon Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Beijing and Shanghai divisions. *Mirage Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Honolulu and Okinawa divisions. *Galactic Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for space missions. *Delta Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for all Canadian divisions (Montreal, Toronto, and Vancouver) *Tunnel Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Johannesburg division. He is also assigned for special emergency rescue missions. *Kurumi - Special Agent who assigned for Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo divisions. *Silver Sky - Special Agent who assigned for Los Angeles division. *Steampunk Cyber - Special Agent who assigned for London and Berlin divisions. *Gamma Cyber - Special Agent who assigned for Moscow division. *Cyber Guy Skyguard - Special Agent who assigned for Philadelphia division. *Cyber Guy Vigilante - Hired Mercenary and also a mid-ranking agent. *Agent Kosovo - Top secret agent. *Cyber Guy Prodigy (Matthew-Cirrius) - Special Agent who is assigned for all division. *Cyber-Girl (Sakura-Murizaki)- Special Agent who is assigned for all division. *Cyber Guy SKX (TBA South Korean male) - Elite Agent who formerly assigned for Incheon and Seoul divisions, later all divisions. *Cyber Guy Elite (Shane-Skystrait) - Special Agent who is assigned for all division. *TBA Female Cyber Agent *TBA Male Cyber Agent *Yumi-Hatsui - Agent assigned to all divisions. *Cyber Guy Legend - Veteran Agent who assigned to all divisions since Yukime's revival in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. He is the first past Cyber Hero to volunteer the SKY Federation. Initial Troop Members *Jeremi-Parkins *Ichiro-Tamanakwa *Hiroshi-Dobashi *Nancy-Harmone Associate members *Sakura-Skybloom *Chitose-Ichikawa *Manami *Iris-Almicity *Glacier Cyber *Princess Icy *Max-Winters *Glacier-Glacia *Harumi-Hashida *Fawn-Fallgrass *Seoung-Park *Psyrazer (Original) *Sayuri-Skybloom *Yukime Interguard *Roy-Badger *Kaori-Tanaka *Chai-Hang *Milford-Bromwell *El Vadou Science unit *Elemental Cyber - Current Co-chief scientist. *Shana-Maxwell - Current Co-chief scientist. *Professor Cyrus-Hellerton - Senior Chief Scientist. Parody of Professor X. *Henry-Reevestein *Bill-Riyse *Gail-Hodskins *Darwin-Nobelle *Steve-Judson *Lisa-Carmen *Pheobe-Christain Affiliated Groups *World Cyber Heroes **Cyber Guys of All Nations *ELEMENT SKY Guest Members *Vincy (Vinicius) *Su (Soohorang) Former Members *Adil-Berisha - Former Director of the Tirana division, killed during the Misoan Empire invasion. *Tim-Raines - Former Director of the Sydney division, dies from a helicopter crash. *Miyu-Harashime - Former staff member who betrayed SKY Federation along with the Cyber Tokyo Coalition forces, became one of the supreme leaders of Yokawa Haikatzu until she killed in the explosion. *Grayhound - Former Agent, defects to the Misoan Empire in order to retrieve secret documents that he stolen. *Heinstrade - Former Elite Agent who allies with the Cyber Tokyo Coalition until he was replaced by Cyber Guy. Became one of the Yokawa Haikatzu supreme leaders until he was killed by a Rogue AI Leader, YKH-201. He was revived by Cyber Guy Archangel then he reforms. After his resurrection, he leaves SKY Federation peacefully. *Robert-LaStairs - Former Elite Agent assigned to the Chicago division, retired. *Disaster Cyber - Former rookie member and Clarence-Thompson's student. Left SKY Federation and joined NOCTURNE as a leader of their sub-group known as Storm Guards. *Sienna - Former SKY Federation member who left SKY Federation then later became a lieutenant colonel of the Avalon. Allies *Various governments from around the world *Cyber Tokyo Coalition *Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau *Blue Diamond Alliance *Javelin Corps *Avalon *STELLAR Enemies *Yokawa Haikatzu *Misoan Empire *NOCTURNE *Blue Vanguards *RedTide *Neo Misoan Empire *Various criminal organizations Trivia Category:Groups Category:Government Organization Category:Military Category:Allied Groups